


A soft epilogue, my love

by steveandbucky



Series: Ace!Bucky Verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: How Steve and Bucky's relationship evolves through the years; an epilogue to the ace!bucky verse.





	A soft epilogue, my love

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised I'm probably never going to write in this verse again. But I wanted to share some headcanons & tidbits and write something like an epilogue to kind of finish the series instead of leaving it hanging. 
> 
> For new readers - this fic doesn't stand alone tbh, you should read the other fics in the series before reading this one, if you want!
> 
> For any old readers who are still around - I would love to hear your thoughts. Sorry I couldn't do anything better! If you want to share more headcanons/thoughts/etc with me about this verse, shoot me an ask @ steveisabisexual on tumblr!

 

 

For the first 8 months of his relationship with Steve, Bucky lives with Sharon Carter; she sublets her spare room to him for cheap in exchange for Bucky watering her plants while she's away on business - she's away a lot. Life of a PA, she tells him but Bucky finds two driving licenses with her picture on the kitchen counter one day. One of Sharon Carter, and one of Agnes Dakota. Bucky puts them back exactly how he found them and never mentions it, but in his mind that just proves his conspiracy theory that his roommate is actually a spy. (She is. She left the IDs there on purpose.)

  


~~

  


In June of 2016, Bucky goes to a cookout at the park with Steve and his friends. Steve greets him with a soft kiss and asks him to play table tennis with him, Sam and Clint. Bucky then notices Steve is wearing one of his t-shirts, and asks him about it.

“Huh,” Steve looks down at his top and immediately says, “It was in my closet. Finders keepers.”

The smile on his face is so adorable Bucky can't help but grin ear to ear, and before he can catch himself he blurts out, “Do you want to live together?”

  


~~

  


They plan to go on a boat ride in the East River for Steve’s birthday and watch the fireworks at night with all his friends. But Steve becomes ill and instead Bucky makes him soup and nurses him back to health. Steve’s friends show up in the evening with takeout and Disney movies because they're not gonna let him spend his birthday alone and sick. Bucky reminds them Steve's not alone, and already feeling, better thanks to him.

(In the morning, Bucky had woken him up with a birthday blowjob. Steve had come in 17 seconds.)

  


~~

  


Sarah gives them her house before she leaves to go live with her sister in Connecticut. Steve is speechless when she hands him the papers, signed and sorted, giving him sole ownership. _It’s been my home_ , Sarah says, _and I don't want to part with it. You’ll make it a good home, too,_ she says, glancing over at Bucky, who’s playing with the dogs in the backyard.

Bucky thanks her so many times, Sarah chides him for it. He bakes her cream cheese brownies to express his gratitude.

  


~~

  


At some point, Bucky quits his job and starts tutoring Maths and English to students who struggle in school. He goes on to become a special needs education teacher.

Steve is offered a part time job at a massive media company, but he can still do his freelance job two days a week. The new job brings in a great salary. He starts saving for a ring.

  


~~

  


They get married in June of 2018. Peggy and Angie's daughter is the flower girl _and_ the ring bearer. The ceremony is in their own garden, and the reception at a big beautiful outdoor area, decorated with fairy lights and white flowers.

  


~~

  


They save up for a honeymoon in Hawaii and go skinny dipping in the hotel's pool at midnight. The night manager catches them wrapped up around each other, making out lazily.

They're not welcome back at the hotel.

 

 


End file.
